Out Of Control
by PurgatoryHeart
Summary: Dante is in a downward spiral, Vergil doesn't know how to help him, and Sparda can only imagine what he's going through.Dante's stricken with revenge & sadness over the loss of his wife, Eliza. And the person responsible for the chaos is Lady. AU,OOC,OCxD
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **Like i will always say, **I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING FROM FINAL FANTSY!!!!!**

Eliza is pronounced Eleeza. This story is a work of fiction, just like the games, people. That means that this is just a story, and is not real. So don't get mad, flamers. Characters that are mine: Eliza, Jade, Olivia, Raphael, Simon, Noah, Jasemine, Allen, Marcus, Missy and Eric.

**

* * *

**

**Out of Control**

**Prologue**

Dante stared at the wall in front of him. Nothing in life had meaning anymore since Eliza died. He was trying too hard. To have everything. In the end now, he had nothing. At least, that's what it felt like. He should've stayed where he was. But of course, Dante's sin had to be a selfish greed. He was a devil after all. He'd done something stupid, but when you're desperate you do the only thing you can do.

Vergil stood off to the side, silently. He was the only one that understood what Dante was going through. He'd seen it happen both times. With the powers granted them both, through their father's blood the twins opened a portal to go back in time.

Dante's wife, Eliza had died protecting his children. She was such a fighter. She was so powerful. He had no idea how someone so powerful could die so suddenly. He would never be able to match up to her skill, her power. He loved her so much. But because of his stupidity, he would never have the life, the kids, and the home he once had. Because Eliza was dead and so were the children he neglected to have. Jade, Olivia, Raphael, Simon, and Noah.

He stared at Eliza one last time as the lid was being placed on the coffin. She looked peaceful, and like she was only sleeping surrounded by flowers in her coffin. But Dante knew that wasn't true. She wasn't sleeping, and she wasn't going to ever wake up again. He raised his head at Eliza's family from across the way. Her father, Eric, didn't even cry. Dante knew, though, that he was even more torn up than he was. She was his little girl. His first born.

Jasmine, her little sister, was crying, but trying her best not to let it show. She was failing miserably at it. Allan, her younger brother, was like his father. He didn't cry, but he wanted to. Instead, he looked angry. Marcus, her other younger brother, looked like he was about to cry.

Everyone at her funeral cared for her, or was grateful to her. Dante felt something wet trail down his face. He put a hand to his cheek only to come away with a tear streaked hand. _Thought devils never cried._ Dante thought. He was starting to feel light headed, but didn't want to go. If he left then it would make her death more real. He didn't want to do that.

Sparda stood behind Dante. He couldn't imagine what kind of pain, Dante was going through. He knew he didn't want to go through it though. Dante seemed smaller. His shoulder's sagged, his head was bent, and he looked exhausted.

"Dante," Sparda whispered. "Perhaps, it's better if we leave now. Mostly, everyone's gone back to their homes." Sparda said, trying to bring Dante out of his revere.

"Father, let's leave him alone for a little while." Vergil suggested, tugging on Sparda's sleeve. He didn't want to leave Dante out here by himself. He just didn't feel comfortable with it.

"C'mon. He needs time to himself." Eve said, tugging on Sparda's other sleeve.

The three waited at the car while Dante took his time.

The sky was getting dark, but Dante still stayed. Nothing would pry him from his spot. He figured that if he turned his back on her tomb, then it would be like turning his back on their history. Everything he'd done to get her back from the dead. Every little detail. But he must've forgotten that death waits for no one, because that bastard apparently gave no warning for Eliza's passing.

He'd seen her once vibrant ebony skin turn ashen. He'd seen people die before. Hell, he even killed a few himself, but when she died it was like a piece of him had been ripped apart. Now, only he and Virgil remained.

Hours had gone by with Dante standing at Eliza's grave. "So, who killed her?" A deep male voice sounded behind Dante. He only half turned to see Eliza's father, Eric, standing behind him. He didn't even look like he was crying, like he was indifferent about the fact that his daughter was dead.

"You know don't you? Weren't you there?" Eric asked, knowing that Dante might not tell him all because of the fact that he was wallowing in his grief.

To his surprise he did tell him though. "It was Lady. That bitch killed her." Dante said, vehemently.

It was all her fault. His grief faded away at the memory of that smug bitch. He should've killed her when he had the chance. But now, nothing would stop him. Lady was human, but at the sake of her sanity she turned herself into something that was most defiantly not human.

"Lady? Isn't she a hunter?" Eric asked, confused. He'd heard of a female hunter with bi-colored eyes that went by the name of Lady.

"She was. She did something to herself. So, of course, Eliza and I weren't prepared." Dante said.

He closed his eyes to steel his nerves. He felt like exploding. All he wanted to do was hunt her down, and kill her. He knew, though, that his father or brother would just drag him back home. "I should probably get going now. Virgil and my parents are waiting for me." Dante said, turning to go.

Eric nodded. Even though Dante had lost Eliza, he still had his brother and his parents. But for a half devil whose life span was basically eternity, forever was a long time. And even if he got revenge, it wouldn't bring her back.

Dante and Eric walked out of the cemetery together, not bothering with useless words. They both lost her. They would both be grieving for a long time. As the gates came into view, Eric suddenly stopped.

"I know you loved her, Dante. I know that nothing I say can stop you from going after a fellow hunter. Hell, I even feel that she deserves to die, but whatever she's become it won't bring her back. So, don't waste your time with revenge." Eric said, staring at the back of Dante's head.

Dante slowly turned around. "Nothing can stop me. I will kill Lady. I will kill her and nothing will stop me. Nothing can stop me." Dante said, with as much determination he could muster.

"Don't let it turn in one." Eric said, walking ahead again.

Unlike some people who wouldn't know what he was talking about, Dante wasn't one of those people. He knew exactly what Eric was talking about. _'Don't let it turn in one.'_ "It won't. I promise." Dante whispered to the wind, walking down the winding path of the last steps from the cemetery.

* * *

**Author's note:**So, how do you like it? If there's anything wrong with it grammer wise than leave me a message, or if you would just like to leave me a message than thanks! I would really apperciate it!

The final fantsy part of the story won't take place until the next chapter, so it depends on the reviews i get if i update soon.

So for those of you he had nothing to do, and decided to drop by my story than please leave a reivew.


	2. What a Silly World

**Out of Control**

**Ch.1 What a Silly world**

"Hmm, what smells so good?" Dante said, walking into the kitchen. Eliza looked back. "Nothing. Just experimenting with some stuff." She said, turning back to stirring. Dante walked up behind her, peering into the pot. It looked like paste sauce with clumps of meat in it.

"What is that?" Dante said, not really wanting to know. "Can't really say myself, but I'm hoping to make paste tonight." Eliza replied, adding a dash of salt. "Uh huh. Well, good luck with that." Dante said, grabbing a beer from the fridge. "If it's not edible then we'll just order in." Eliza said, scrunching up her nose at the sour smell of meat. "Or we can eat out and let the kitchen air out from your never ending torture." Dante said, from the sofa.

"Oh, hahaha. You're sooo funny." Eliza said, giving up and dumping the contents of the pot into the garbage. "Why thank you, my love slave." Dante said, grinning. "Shut up, before I kick you're ass." Eliza snapped, sitting on the sofa next to him. "So what are we watching?" Eliza asked, kicking off her shoes. "Your ex getting his ass slung around. I thought he was supposed to be a star blitz player?" Dante said, staring at the screen.

Eliza shook her head. "That's a common misconception. Just because Tidus is the star player means nothing. It's team work that really wins the game." Eliza said, leaning back into Dante's shoulder.

"Yeah, and a ball hog." Dante replied, with a roll of his eyes.

Eliza craned her head around to look at Dante. "That's some nerve! If Tidus wasn't gay, I'd say you two were exactly the same." She said, glaring.

Dante spit his beer out all over the coffee table, highly offended at what Eliza said.

She laughed, crawling away from Dante. "Was it that offense?" She said, trying to hold back her giggling.

"Yes!! How can you compare me to him?! That guy's like what? 23 years old and he acts like he's just reached puberty! He's an emotional wreck! Not to mention the fact he's screwing an old guy." Muttered Dante, as an afterthought. "Tidus is not having sex with Auron! And besides, Auron wouldn't let that happen. He's the hardest man I know." Eliza said, relaxing on the other side of the couch.

Dante started laughing, beer spilling everywhere.Eliza shook her head, at finally getting the joke.

"You're such a pervert." Eliza said, shaking her head. "I hope you know I'm not cleaning that up." She said, referring to the spilled beer.

Dante shrugged. "It'll dry up." He said, taking a swig of his beer. Eliza sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, Neven! Can you do me a favor?" Eliza called out. "You're going to have a succubus do your dirty work?" Dante asked, amazed.

"Yeah, why not? She's good at three things. Cooking, cleaning, and making men beg. I figure since I don't trust her with my food, I'm not going to let her in the kitchen. I don't want her prostituting herself, and cleaning's easy, but time consuming." Eliza said, listing them on her fingers. Dante raised an eyebrow. "Wow. So that's what you think of the cleaning lady, huh?" He said, drinking the rest of his beer. Eliza shook her head as Neven finally appeared from the top of the stairs.

"What do you need?" Neven asked, slightly annoyed.The red head wasn't trying very hard to hide her annoyance.

"Could you be a dear and clean that up for me?" Eliza said, pointing to the coffee table. Neven glared at her. "I'm not some maid that cleans up after your mess? You're perfectly capable of doing that yourself." Neven said, as menacing as she could make her voice.

This didn't intimidate Eliza at all. In fact, it only served to anger her.

She furrowed her brows. "Technically, it's Dante's mess. And I clean up after myself, thank you." Eliza said, in a calm voice. Neven turned her glare on Dante who only gave a sheepish smile. "Please," Dante said, giving her a childish look.

Neven rolled her eyes, and with a flick of her wrist the coffee table was dry and clean.

Neven turned her back, going up the stairs again. Eliza glared after her. "Bitch." Eliza said, angrily. "Hey, easy. Calm down, okay." Dante said, putting a hand on her knee. Eliza sighed. "I hate demons." She said, meaning it as a statement. It would take a while before she was completely calm.

"But you love me?" Dante said, staring at her.

"You're different. You're part human. So you're not completely self-absorbed with the strong. Unlike some people." Eliza said, rolling her eyes. She crawled over to Dante and laid her head in his lap.

"Who does she think she is? She's not better than me. She'll never be stronger than me." Eliza said, with a forcefulness that was not her own. "E?" Dante asked, moving her hair away from her eyes. Eliza took deep breaths to try and calm herself. Eliza hardly got into fights with Dante, because mostly everything that came out of his mouth was a joke. But when it concerned a demon, or something else that was serious, she could hardly control her anger.Now, she was mad because she let a succubus get under her skin. Eliza sighed. It was pointless, and a waste of energy to be mad over that hooker. Besides, if Neven ever decided to challenge Eliza, she would gladly accept. Like she said before, nothing could stop her. An evil smile crept its way across Eliza's face.

"What?" Dante asked, curious as to way Eliza suddenly smiled. "Let's go hunting." She said, playfully. She was no longer mad, since the prospect at killing something finally came up. Dante smiled himself. He'd been feeling kind of sluggish for the past four months. This would be a good exercise.

"Sure. We don't have anything worth doing, anyways. Unless, of course…" Dante trailed off as his gaze wonder Eliza's body. She caught him looking down her shirt, and pushed his head upward. "Dante, your such a perv!" Eliza exclaimed, getting up to fix her shirt.

Dante laughed. "Well what did you think I was going to say?" He said, grinning foolishly. Eliza stood up, starting up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Dante asked, staring after her. "To find more suitable clothing." Eliza replied, turning half way. "Why don't you just go in what you have on now?" "Now, this is hardly suitable hunting gear, Dante. Don't worry. I won't take long." Eliza said, continuing up the stairs. "Yeah, you say that now…" Dante muttered under his breath.

20 minutes later, Eliza came down the stairs completely clad in head to toe in what she called biker gear. She wore a black boots, black leather pants, and a white t-shirt that was clingy and showed off her cleavage. When Dante first met her, he figured she was the typical damsel in distress. She was in dirty baggy clothing, with a baby strapped to her chest. She was cornered and attacked by a group of five vampires, then.

_**Flashback**_

_Eliza carried her grocery bags through the dismal streets and alleyways as she made her way back home. Her feet hurt, her back was aching, and she felt like she going to topple over any second now. The baby was making funny noises again, and this time without her mom to help her out, she didn't know what to do. The wind picked up as she waited at the bus stop. The cool metal from the bench began to leech off her body heat, and she pulled her coat tighter to herself._

_It was bad luck to be out on these streets after nine, but she needed to get some food for dinner tonight. Her stomach grumbled at the thought. She couldn't wait 'til her damn bus got here already. She was freezing, tired, and hungry._

_Not a very good combination._

_The night wind picked up, blowing Eliza's grocery bags over. The food fell out and some even rolled down the street. Eliza yelped jumping up to catch the runaway food. As she ran after it, someone jumped into her path._

_She shrieked, and fell back._

_The baby started crying again, and Eliza tried to shush it. As she did so, she looked up at the person who jumped in her path. It was a boy, no more than 17 years old. He had a skull mask over his face, and wore a loose fitting shirt with beige cargo pants. He looked down at Eliza with a predatory gleam in his eyes._

_"Isn't it past your bed time, Niña? What are you still doing out here on the streets?" He said, advancing on Eliza.Eliza backpedal as fast as she could. The boy bared his fangs at her, and Eliza screamed.__ "Aww, do I scare you? Because if I do then good. You'll taste better if you're scared chica."__ The boy said as he walked towards Eliza with more purpose than before._

_She screamed again, and got up and ran._

_Two more people jumped into her path, blocking her way. Eliza turned to find two more teenage boys with the other one. The leader chuckled._

_"Quindío yo se vey una Chiquita coma tu, well, let's just say it gets my blood boiling."The leader said._

_Two other vampires took Eliza's arms while the other ripped her baby from her chest. "No!! Please, don't hurt my baby!"_

_The vampires laughed, stripping the baby from its shoulder carry. They were in such a hurry that they didn't notice the baby wasn't making any noise, or the fact that__ it was lighter than it was supposed to be. The baby exploded in sharp and gaseous attack. Lethal silver shrapnel flew everyone with dark billows of gas hanging in the air. The shards took down three vampires, while two were left standing, __screaming from the burning pain. Eliza smirked evilly. _

_"Are you scared yet, Niño? Because if you are then good. It makes killing you all the more better." Eliza said, mocking the two left."_

_**End Flashback**_

Dante had witnessed it, but his gut screamed at him to not go down there. He thanked whatever deity for instinct. As he looked up again though, Eliza was gone. The homey look that the Devil May Cry shop adopted was gone. It was dull. And it was lifeless.

Dante woke up sweating. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest a mile a minute. It was a dream. But it felt so real. He thought he was really in his shop. He thought she was really alive.

**Author's note**

Yeah so this is the first chapter.

I hope i did good, and would like everyone to comment on it.


	3. There For You

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. You guys know the drill. I don't feel like saying the whole thing.**

**Ch.2 There for You**

"Are you hungry? You look kind of pale. You are eating, right?" Eva asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm not hungry though." Dante replied.

A month since Eliza's funeral, Lady had disappeared. Supposedly, she knew that Dante was hunting her. Lots of hunter's knew, and Dante made sure that everyone was well informed. It was either that, or suffer the consequences.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Eva asked, frowning.

Dante stood from his computer desk, and walked past Eva.

"Dante?" Eva said.

"I'm going for a walk." Dante said, grabbing his coat.

Going down the stairs he spotted Cerberus lounging at the foot. He looked like a normal dog now because of the collar Dante put on him.

Cerberus raised his head at Dante as he came down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Cerberus demanded, swiveling his head around to watch Dante.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Then I'll go with you." Cerberus said, standing.

Dante stared down at the demonic Rottweiler at his heel. Even though it was he, who'd made Cerberus into his servant, he still remained ever faithful to Sparda. Dante couldn't help, but despise his old man for it. At least only a little.

"Fine." Dante said, walking away.

It was winter so it was cold, but for Dante it didn't seem to bother him. His jacket was light, but he might as well be wearing a tank top for all he was worth. It started to snow just as Dante and Cerberus made it to the end of the block. Not realizing where he was headed, Dante ended up at the doorstep of Cid's pub. It was where he first met Eliza.

**Flashback**

"_What'd ya want?" Cid said, staring at the silvered haired new comer._

_"Strawberry Sunday." Dante replied, curtly._

_Cid raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

_"Strawberry Sunday…what, you telling me you don't have Strawberry Sunday's here?" Dante said, showing off his annoyance._

_Cid almost looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel, if Eliza hadn't shown up._

_"Come on, Cid. If you have it then just give it to him." Eliza said, smiling at Cid._

_Cid said something unintelligible and stalked off to get the ice cream. _

_"So, you got a name?" Eliza asked, turning her golden amber eyes on Dante's. He gave her his trade mark grin. _

_"Dante. And you?"_

_Eliza cocked her head to the side a little, showing a challenge. "You can call me Eliza. Most people call me Bitch, though." She said, smirking. Dante laughed at her vulgarity. __**I think I'm gonna like her,**__ Dante thought._

**End Flashback**

That was his first Impression of her, then. She was like some weird dream that just happened and kept nagging at the edge of his conscience. Dante was ever the reluctant one to wake up from it. And that, as he put it, was why she died.

Because he didn't want to wake up to reality.

It was a cruel fact that made him hate the world ever so slightly more. It didn't help that demons wanted his blood, but Lady had become crazed.

What she wanted, he didn't know and he didn't exactly care. Only that she died.

Dante walked into the pub, leaving Cerberus outside in the cold. There weren't many patrons here. Only two people at the bar, and one at the table having a meal. Dante sat at the bar away from the other two. Cid came to his side with a shot glass and a bottle of whisky.

"You look like you need it." He said, pouring some for Dante.

Dante gratefully took it. "I've heard a rumor a few days back from a couple of hunters. They've said that a woman with short dark hair and heterochromia eye's has visited a shabby motel down the road off of I-95. You know the place, right?" Cid said.

Dante nodded.

"You think its lady?" Dante asked, setting his gaze on Cid.

"Who knows? There plenty of woman out there who have short dark hair and heterochromia eyes. I thought I'd run it by you since it's the first rumor I've heard in six months." Cid said, pouring more whiskey in Dante's glass.

Dante nodded downing the drink. It burned his throat and left a horrible after taste, but Dante wasn't a stranger to pain.

"Dante…I want you to kill her. Make sure you do." Cid said, solemnly. Eliza was like a daughter to Cid. She hung out at his bar all the time, quickly becoming a regular. She helped bring in new business, helped out around the bar, and even gave his pub a reputation. When he was told that she had died, Cid couldn't even fathom why anyone would want to hurt her.

"I understand. I will kill Lady."

Author's Note:

Tell me what you think, Guys!

I'm so sorry I took so long updating! My computer crashed, and then the internet browser didn't want to come up!

Cries


	4. I Found You

**Out of Control**

**Ch.3 I Found You**

Dante left Cid's pub more than slightly buzzed with Cerberus at his heel. He figured the damn mutt would've already left, but apparently Sparda gave him strict orders.

_"They've said that a woman with short dark hair and heterochromia eye's has visited a shabby motel down the road off of I-95."_

It was the first clue he had in what seemed like forever. But then again, six months waiting to get revenge did seem like a long time.

"Hey, Cerberus? Let's take a detour. There's somewhere I want to go first." Dante said, not waiting for a reply.

"As long as it doesn't get either of us in trouble." Cerberus said.

Cerberus wasn't one to lecture, or tell Dante what to do. He was just there to have Dante's back when needed, or stop him from jumping off of a cliff. But as Cerberus walked behind Dante he sensed an ulterior motive.

"We're are we going, anyway?" Cerberus asked.

"I want to check something out. It might be nothing, but I gotta see." Dante said, his pace not slowing.

His answer did nothing to sooth Cerberus' anxiety. After an hour into their walk, Dante came to an overpass. He walked under it, and on the other side was a string of motel's. There was also a gas station, a seven eleven, and strip clubs. It wasn't exactly the best part of town, but then people only got visitor's here.

Dante walked into a random motel, while Cerberus waited outside again.

The night clerk behind the desk was a young Puerto Rican girl. She was probably 14 or 15, even though she looked older than her years. She had on big golden hoop earrings, and her hair tied back into a tight pony tail. She was chewing gum, and flipping through a cheap magazine.

"Can I help you?" She said, without looking up. The girl talked with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone…a woman." Dante said, staring down at the girl.

" 'Lota women in this part of town. Be more specific." She said, smacking her lips.

"Her names Lady. She has short dark hair and heterochromia eyes." Dante said.

The girl then looked up. She glared at Dante. "I'ma not even act like I know what that means. What'd you say her name was?" The girl said, popping her gum.

"Lady." Dante replied.

"Give me a minute." The girl said, closing her magazine. She went over to a computer and typed in Lady.

"What she look like?" The girl asked, still chewing her gum.

"Short dark hair, and different colored eyes." Dante said.

The girl typed in the description and found her. She turned to Dante, still chewing her gum. "What you gon' give me for my service?" The girl said, staring at Dante.

Dante rolled his eyes, and sighed. Of course, nothing in this world comes free. He was getting hustled by a kid, yet he didn't feel like arguing with someone so generous. Dante pulled some cash from his pocket, and gave the girl 300.

"She in room 106." The girl said, pocketing the cash.

"Do you know if she's there?" Dante asked, putting his money back.

"I ain't here to keep tabs on these people." The girl said, going back to reading her magazine. Dante walked out of the main building, and crossed the parking lot to Lady's room. Their looked like there was a light on inside.

"_Maybe a TV or computer monitor," _thought Dante.

He scanned the parking lot and found a couple of bikes. He didn't recognize any of them to be Lady's bikes.

Dante tried the doorknob and it was open.

_That's a stupid mistake. Even for Lady._

Dante pushed the door in slowly making sure it didn't creak. He quietly stepped in and closed the door. He locked it, making sure he didn't make the same mistake as Lady. Dante drew Ivory from its hostler under his jacket. He held it in front of him, advancing into the room further.

The glow he saw earlier was from an old TV set. It was set to the Anime Network channel showing some unknown anime.

Dante's attention was averted when he saw a door cracked open a couple of inches. Steam lightly escaped the crack in the door, and Dante could smell soap, and a woman's scent.

Lady's scent…

Dante raised his gun, and put his hand on the door. Just as he was about to push against the door, the door slammed shut in Dante's face. As he grabbed for the doorknob, the old wooden door exploded outward.

The blast sent Dante flying back a couple of feet, knocking him into the TV set. Sparks flew from the television, and Ivory slide across the floor. Dante sat up and glared at the woman in the doorway.

A naked Lady stepped through the door. She stepped on the remains of the door, unfazed by the wooden splinters.

"Hello, Dante. You caught me at a bad time." Lady said, pushing the strands of wet hair out of her face.

"Did I now? So sorry. I'll just have to make this quick." Dante growled, between gritted teeth.

Dante rolled from his position on the floor and made a reach for Ebony inside his coat. Lady crossed the distance between Dante and her in a split second, knocking Ebony from his grip. She pinned him between her body and the floor, dislocating one of his arms. Dante growled in frustration and pain.

"Aw, look. Dante's finally growing a beard. Ya'know, the rugged look really suites you." Lady said, stroking Dante's jaw.

Dante snapped at her hand like an animal. She back handed him for it.

"Tell me, why are you here?" Lady said, staring at Dante.

He blinked not believing what he was hearing.

"Are you stupid? Or have you just lost it?" Dante said, his eyes wide.

His chest heaved up and down with anger, rage pumping through his veins. Lady cocked her head, a childish look crossing her features.

"What do mean?" She said.

"You killed my wife, you fucking bitch!! You expect me to let that go!!" Dante screamed, at the top of his lungs. His eyes clouded red with rage. Lady's face changed to one of anger.

"You're still mad about that? I did you a favor. By killing her, she helps us all." Lady said, standing. She let Dante go, and he shuffled away from her.

"What are you talking about? Make sense, now!" Dante demanded.Lady turned to him.

"We could save this world, you and I. It's rotting with all these pathetically stupid humans in it. They'll believe in us, but not God, Dante. As soon as one of their own says their doing something as God's will…they're ashamed of it. Ha-ha. Apparently, no one is even good enough to talk to God!" Lady explained, manically.

Dante stared at her. _She's gone insane._ He thought holding his broken arm.

Lady sobered, now with a serious expression on her face.

"If they won't believe in God, then I'll give them one to believe in. Help me do it, Dante. I know how tired you grow everyday of these ungrateful, pitiful humans. They don't deserve you. Sparda made a pledge to never harm a human…but you didn't." Lady said, smiling.

Dante stared her in the eye for the longest minute. "You're insane." Dante simply said.

Lady's smile faded. "Is that what you think? That I've lost my sanity?" She asked, softly.

"Not what I think, what I know. You've really lost it." Dante said, his eyes wide.

Lady frowned. "Too bad. I suppose I have to kill you, now." She said.

All of a sudden there was a shift in the air. A gust of wind came from nowhere and seemed to swirl around Lady. Dante shielded his face from the violent wind, with his hand. When the wind quieted down, Dante looked back to Lady. It looked like she completely transformed.

She was scantily clad in dark green armor, with stiletto heels. Her stomach, chest, lower back, and legs were exposed. Her hands had become like giant claws sprouting blades from her elbows as long as her leg. Her hair had become a long black glossy color, and her eyes…her eyes were black with yellow orbs for pupils.

Lady licked her lips in anticipation for their dance.

Dante just stared at her. He was wounded with no weapons, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his demon sealed within him.

"Fight me!" Lady simply said, as she charged him with blades drawn. Her face was all lit up with excitement and joy, like a child just receiving their Christmas present. Dante jumped out of the way, as Lady punched through the wall into the next room. Plaster and brick were sent flying everywhere with dust and particles dancing in the air from the commotion. Dante rushed to the door and kicked it open.

Lady came through the wall again and slide across the floor like a deranged animal. Dante turned to face her. He stared into the black holes which were Lady's eyes, and could not find a trace of the hunter he once knew.

Lady struck over, and over again hitting nothing but air. She was faster than Dante could even imagine. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep avoiding her attacks. It was either she kept getting faster, or Dante was getting slower.

She started to knick him with her blade as he slowed down. Lady then roundhouse kicked Dante and he fell to one knee. It was then that she struck. Her blade had become embedded inside Dante's abdomen. Despite him being a half-demon, it still hurt like hell. Lady's blade was embedded nearly far enough for her to stick her arm through Dante's stomach. Blood gurgled to his mouth, and he couldn't help but to choke on it. Every breath he breathed was painful for Dante. He was exhausted and it seemed that his strength was being zapped from him.

Lady giggled as Dante's blood and intestine's spilled out onto the concrete floor. She brought Dante down to her and kissed him. He tasted like smoke and blood.

_Appetizing,_ Lady thought.

She deepened the kiss, scooping up Dante's blood with her tongue. Dante felt dizzy, and nauseous. He was either going to hurl, or faint. Either one really wasn't an option. He didn't want to piss Lady off, if that was even possible.

Lady abruptly ended their kiss as claws dug their way into her shoulder. She growled in anger, and ripped her blade out Dante. She swiped at her new four legged enemy, but missed as Cerberus let go and jumped away from her blade.

Lady smiled, again as Cerberus bared his fangs at her. They circled each other, while glaring and barking at one another. Cerberus had to resist the urge to just run to Dante's side. He was badly hurt, and needed medical attention. Cerberus wasn't even sure if Dante was even breathing!

_This woman…she has the look of a madman_, Cerberus thought.

He charged Lady, and she jumped into the air. He missed her, and she kicked him down. She kicked him again with the heel of her boot. There was a sickening crunch as boot met skull.

Cerberus went limp. But even knowing that, Lady still kept kicking him.

"Cerberus…" Dante moaned. He didn't dare move knowing that enough blood had already spilled from his wound. Lady kept giggling and kicking Cerberus. She hadn't noticed the shadow creeping up on her, and when she did it was almost too late.

_Almost._

Virgil came at her with Yamoto drawn, almost taking her head off. Lady ducked and kicked Virgil back. Instead of fighting for stability, Virgil let himself drop and roll out of the way of the impending strike towards his head.

"Another toy to play with! Let's see how well you fair against me!!" Lady screamed as she charged Virgil.

_Wait. A little longer. Just wait. NOW!! _Virgil thought, jumping to the side.

Lady punched through the wall behind Virgil sending debris flying everywhere. Virgil ran towards Dante, kneeling by his side. "Dante, can you hear me?" Virgil said.

Dante nodded his head.

"Good. Alright, now listen. I'm going to move you. We need to get out of here." Virgil said, trying to pick Dante up without hurting him.

"Going somewhere before we've even started?" Lady said, smiling. Virgil looked over his shoulder to see Lady standing behind him.

Her blade extended from her arm, and she started into Virgil's cold blue eyes.

"I'm not done, yet. I still want a fight. I still want to fight!" She screamed, as she brought her bladed arm down on Virgil. Instead of blade meeting flesh, blade met blade and sparks flew from the resounding impact. Lady jumped back, and glared at the new intruder.

"I will gladly fight you if a fight is what you want." Sparda said, a little less controlled than usual.

"Virgil, get your brother out of here. He is badly wounded and need's medical attention." Sparda commanded.

"What about Cerberus?" Virgil questioned.

Sparda looked over at the unmoving corpse of Cerberus. "There's nothing that can be done for him. Now, go."

Virgil nodded, and picked Dante up. He waved his hand in there air, and a purplish black portal opened up. Virgil stepped through it without hesitation.

Sparda looked over to Lady, who crouched down ready to pounce.

She smiled manically.

"Ha-ha! I get to fight **The Legendary Dark Knight**!! Come on!!" Lady said, jumping into the fray without a second thought.

--

"Hurry! He needs medical attention!"

"He's going into shock!"

"Don't heal him, until after the surgery!"

"Dante! Can you hear me?! Can you hear me?! Stay with me! Stay with me!"

Author's Note:

Sorry, for not updating in a long time!

This is chapter three!

Chapter four is already in progress and hopefully will be up soon.

(That is to say no more group projects to get in the way)

Anyway, tell me how you like this chapter, and give me some feedback!


	5. A Change of Course

**Out of Control**

**Ch.4 A Change of Course**

_They danced feverishly around the bonfire, not even caring that the music was foreign. It was in a language the student's never heard before. Dante stood atop a hill with Eliza at his side scoping out the clearing. She listened intently to the lyrics._

_ "Do you know what it is?" Dante asked, looking down at her._

_ Eliza glared at him. "You're seriously asking me that? You're the half-breed, you tell me!" She said, shaking her head._

_ Even though Dante was half demon, it didn't mean that he knew what the hell they were saying. He wished that everyone would stop implying that. He was raised human after all._

_ "Wanna go get a closer look?" Dante asked._

_ Eliza stared down at the one's dancing. "You do realize not everyone is human in that crowd? In fact, the majority is demon." Eliza said, staring at the DJ._

_ "Yeah, I sort of figured that out already." Dante mocked._

_ Eliza glared again. "The question is, how do we know that some of those demons aren't there to just have a good time?" Eliza questioned._

_ Even though she didn't particularly like demons, since meeting Dante she tried her best at separating the good ones from the bad ones._

_ "If you were an innocent demon looking for some fun, would you be in a back water place like this?" Dante asked, trying to soothe Eliza's conscience._

_ She smiled then. "Yeah, good point." She said._

_ "Now, let's go kick some ass!" Dante yelled as he slide down into the clearing. One demon turned around at the wrong time, only to come face to steel with Dante's sword. It cut the demon in half from head to hip. The other demon's turned around at the deathly howl of one of their own. "Hi ya guys! Mind if we join you?" _

Dante awoke to a sterile white room. He had a mask over his mouth and nose, and could breathe easier because of it. He looked down at himself and apparently he got the crap kicked out of him, because he was wrapped in days old bandages. Dante moved his head to the side to get a better look at his surroundings. It looked like he was in some kind of hospital bed…or possibly in the hidden medical center in his father's mansion.

"How are you feeling?" Sparda asked, softly.

Dante turned his head to see Sparda's usually calm face, now concerned and frustrated. Dante obviously couldn't speak, so he tried shaking his head.

"Do you want me to remove the mask?" Sparda asked.

Dante nodded, and Sparda did so.

"How do you feel?" Sparda asked, again.

"Fine, I guess." Dante said, in a raspy voice. "Water."

Sparda went to a pitcher of water sitting on a counter and poured some water into a tall glass. "Here," Sparda said, helping Dante sit up. He helped him drink, spilling little to no water. When the water was finished, Sparda set the glass down.

"What happened?" Dante asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Sparda asked.

Dante shook his head.

Sparda sighed. "I don't know how to explain this. You went after Lady after getting a tip from Cid. She attacked you, almost killed you, and…killed Cerberus." Sparda said, staring at the floor.

Without really knowing it, Cerberus had become part of the Sparda family. His death was mourned by all, like any other member. Dante stared at the ceiling. His expression blank. He fucked up again. Again, getting someone that he only talked to killed. Dante didn't talk much now like he used to since Eliza's death. The only one that he really did talk to after her death was Cerberus, and that was barely what you would call conversational. Cerberus himself didn't talk much, and now that he was gone, Dante didn't know who to turn to.

Of course, he could always go to his brother. At times he felt more comfortable speaking with Vergil instead of Cerberus because Vergil was with him all the time. They'd been through so much together. From trying to kill each other at Tem-ni-gru to trying to console each other when they were at their worst. Dante had gone silent, and Sparda didn't want to press for any details at the moment.

He left silently, leaving Dante to his own thoughts. Whether he wanted to or not though, Sparda would get the answers from him later. Dante prodded his abdomen wound, and winced in pain. That one hadn't healed, yet. He had bandages on his wrist and shoulders that looked new. Dante started to examine his wrists, when he heard the electronic swish of a door opening. His father always did like the new technology. Vergil walked through the door only to come up short after seeing Dante's gaze go from his wrist to him.

"Hi," Vergil said, tiredly.

He didn't know what to say. He almost lost his little brother twice.

"Hi," Dante echoed.

"So, um, how are you feeling?" Vergil asked eyes downcast.

Dante's eyes narrowed. Vergil never sounded like that. He never sounded so…weak. "What's wrong? First, Dad now you? I'm surprised he didn't start interrogating me, when I started moving. What's going on, Vergil?" Dante said, staring at his brother.

Vergil sighed. "Dante, do you remember anything after your fight with Lady?" Vergil asked eyes still downcast.

Dante shook his head, again. "No, why? What happened?" Dante asked.

"How do you think you got those wrist bandages? Don't they look new to you?" Vergil asked.

Dante looked back to his wrist. "What happened?" Dante said, in a hoarse voice.

Vergil stayed quiet for several minutes before answering. "You tried to kill yourself…by slitting your wrist. It was if you were…possessed." Vergil said, never meeting Dante's eyes.

"What?" Dante said, not sure what to say.

"Father wanted to hold off on telling you, but I thought you should know. I don't know why, but…I was scared Dante. I thought we would lose you, too. Be more careful from now on. Please." Vergil said, pleading. He finally met Dante's eyes and he could see what he meant.

Dante looked away. He caused someone else more pain when he didn't mean to. He hadn't even thought about killing himself in a long time. And even if he did, Dante wouldn't try slitting his wrists. It didn't make any sense. Before Vergil could leave, Dante stopped him.

"Hey, Verg?" Dante said, stopping him. He called him by his childhood name.

"Hmm?" Vergil replied.

"Why didn't dad want to tell me about…what happened? To me I mean? And why can't I remember clearly from what happened before with Lady?" Dante asked.

Vergil sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not completely sure myself. Father's been acting strange since he encountered Lady the other day. He's been…tense I guess. He doesn't want to tell me, or mother his thoughts. Mother said not to worry. That he would tell us when the time was right. So, don't worry about it too much. Just focus on healing. Okay?" Vergil said.

To Dante, it seemed that everyone was in the dark about his father's ideas. He could feel that something was wrong. Him slitting his wrists…his father not talking to his mom…his brother extremely worried about his well-being…Something was definitely not right, but he didn't know what it was.

_What would Eliza do?_ Dante thought. _Well, she would go off and clear her head, that's what she would do. Maybe that's what I need to do. _Dante thought.

"I need a vacation." He said.

Vergil looked over at Dante, and smiled. "That's not a bad idea. You've been holed up at home for so long. Maybe, it's time to do a little R&R. I'll go suggest the idea to Father. What place did you have in mind?" Mumbled Vergil in an excited coarse.

Dante thought for a moment. Eliza's hometown was Besaid. It was an island with the worst bliztball team ever recorded in Spiran history. "I want to visit Besaid. It's been a long time since we've really relaxed. Since I've relaxed." Dante said, closing his eyes. He fell into a deep slumber before Vergil could argue.

Vergil frowned at his little brothers sleeping face. Apparently, Dante knew Vergil would argue with him about going to Besaid of all places.

_Besaid. Why Besaid?_ Vergil thought.

It wasn't that he didn't like the place, it was just that it was _her_ hometown. Now he wasn't sure if Dante wanted a vacation, or just wanted mope over his late wife. Of course, Wakka did his best to keep from making the place gloomy. He did have his responsibilities as the village leader and father, so it was important that he keep up a good attitude.

Dante could learn a lot from him, but…he couldn't expect for Dante to move on. At least not now. Not yet. Besaid was known for its clear blue waters, and its sandy beaches. Not to mention their horrible blitz team. Vergil smiled at that.

_But even so…this will be good for Dante to get out of the house. Away from the city._ Vergil thought, as he stood.

He took one last long look at Dante before he left to speak with his father about a possible vacation. They could do a lot of stuff. They didn't just have to stay in Besaid. After all, Besaid only had one village and a growing population now that Sin was gone. But it still was just a small place. They could go to Kilika, Luca, and Guadosalam! _Guadosalam…_ Dante…he could even see Eliza. At the Farplane. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but still they could have fun! Vergil smiled to himself as he walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here it is! I finally finished this last night, and i was working on another DMC fanfic

It's called Sympathy For The Devil. This one's about Sparda, before the boys were born. It will be posted soon, hopefully. Now, that schools over i can focus on my fanfics.

Yatta!!

Alright, you know the drill! R&R plz!


	6. You Can't Change me, No one can but me

**Out of Control**

**Ch.5 You Can't Change Me, No One Can But Me**

It actually took Dante and Vergil a long time to get to Besaid. Their boat kept getting delayed, and Dante kept insisting that they take the scenic route instead of just teleporting there. He needed time to think of something to say to Wakka, Lulu, and the rest of the villagers. Of course, he didn't have to say anything to them, but it was their home. Maybe he would travel all of Spira. Talk to everyone, and see how they were doing. Who knew, maybe it would inspire him to get on with his life.

It was already night on board the S.S. Liki, and Dante was up on deck thinking to himself. He allowed a small smile to cross his features. He would often come to a balcony or someplace where the wind could reach easily, and find Eliza just standing there smiling a bit. He remembered her long dark hair being ruffled by the wind as the moonlight caressed her ebony skin. Her amber eyes would often look ethereal as the moon shined off her, and she would sometimes giggle to herself as if she was talking to someone.

She always use to have a smile. Even if it looked cocky and arrogant, or just happy. She always did smile.

Dante smiled, thinking about the good times. Even when his mind drifted back to the fact that she was dead, now. He kept smiling.

_Ah, that's what it is. Just smile…_ Thought Dante.

_"You know, you just have to realize that life could be worse and just smile."_

_ "If you learn to smile, even when it hurts and think about the good times, then you won't be that sad."_

_ "Don't mope about so much! You'll only depress yourself."_

Dante remembered all that she said, and laughed to himself. "What are you laughing at?" Vergil asked.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about…Eliza." Dante said. He didn't turn to Vergil until he was right next to him. "I'm fine. Really. I was just thinking." Vergil stared at him for along moment, then he turned toward the ocean.

"What were you thinking about?" Vergil asked.

"What to say to them. Wakka. Lulu. The villagers. I don't know what to say. It's been a long time since we've last seen them." Dante said, frowning now.

"Why don't you just say 'How's it going?' or 'Long time, no see.'" Vergil supplied.

Dante turned to him then. "You know, you're right. I never thought of it being that simple. I must sound so stupid, getting all frustrated over a matter so trivial as that." Dante said, running a hand through his hair.

Vergil chuckled. "Yeah, it kind of is trivial. I will agree with you on that, but…I won't fault you for it. We have been out of contact for a long time, now." Vergil replied. Dante nodded. "Try to get some sleep, okay." Vergil said, walking back under.

Dante breathed in the fresh ocean air one last time before he left to follow after his brother.

The next morning, they were docked at Besaid port. Dante woke up to Vergil's insistent shaking, and almost slapped him for it in his grogginess. As Dante came to the top of the stairs leading up to the deck, he felt strangely nervous.

"You haven't seen them in a while. It's only natural you feel that way." Vergil comforted. Dante just nodded, and stepped off the boat. Over the growing crowd, Dante could clearly see an orange piece of hair sticking out. He knew it was Wakka greeting the visitors, and returning villagers. With a deep breath, Dante confronted him.

For a moment, it didn't register.

Wakka had thought at first he was another visitor. Then a grin crept across his face as he walked toward Dante.

"Hey! How've you been? It's been a long time, ya?" Wakka said, clasping Dante on the back.

"Yeah. I needed to relax so I thought why not here. How has the village been?" Dante asked.

Wakka rolled his eyes, and waved his hand in front of him. "I swear this place will never change. One minute we've got business with New Yevon and the Youth League then its fiends coming out of the temples! And then it's something completely different! But hey, what I'm complaining for, ya?" Wakka said as he laughed.

Dante smiled. Nothing had truly changed in Besaid.

"Where's Lulu?" He asked.

"She's back at the village holding down the fort. You not camping out, right?" Wakka asked.

"Of course not. I'm here with my brother, he wouldn't let me camp out anyway." Dante said looking to Vergil grabbing their bags.

He went over to help him when Wakka said, "We've got lots of room now in the village so you can stay for as long as you can pay the inn there." Wakka said.

"Huh?" Dante replied, dumbfounded. Wakka laughed at Dante's expression on his face.

"I'm just kidding. You can stay at the temple if you want. And the price at the inn ain't gonna cost you much, ya." Wakka said, smiling.

"You remember how to get there right? I'll take you if you forgot." Wakka said as he walked away toward a cliff edge.

Dante and Vergil followed.

After about thirty minutes of trekking through rocky cliffs and coming across an unusual number of fiends, they finally arrived at the village. "Hey, Wakka. Why were there so many fiends on our way here?" Dante asked. The fiends weren't hard to dispatch, it was just that they kept getting ambushed that really annoyed Dante.

"Don't know. Lately, there's been a number of fiends popping up all over Spira. Places you'd never expect them like Luca and Bevelle." Wakka said, shrugging.

"Luca and Bevelle? Don't fiends normally stay away from large populations of people?" Vergil asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, but recently they've just been coming into towns as groups snooping around. They don't hurt anybody, they just snoop around." Wakka said, crossing his arms. Dante shook his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Dante asked.

Wakka shrugged. "They've been…snooping. I don't know a better word for it. I don't know. It's like there looking for something. And the fiends around Mushroom Rock Road have been very docile. They don't attack travelers." Wakka explained.

"That is odd. I wonder what it is that there looking for?" Vergil said.

"I don't really care as long as they don't come out of the temple, again. Those were violent. If it happens again, then we may have to burn down the temple." Wakka said, thoughtful. He didn't want that to happen, but it would if they came out, again. Dante contemplated what all that meant. Vergil eyed him, watching as his brows creased.

He head locked Dante, making sure he had his attention. "We're--you are supposed to be on vacation. So don't even think about it!" Vergil commanded, glaring. Dante smirked. "Yeah, I know." He said, as walked away to greet Lulu.

That night everyone was gathered around a fire with beer in their hands. The atmosphere was riff with music, and laughter as the children laughed and played. Wakka made sure no one got out of hand even though that wasn't the case on his island. Everyone had a laid back personality, and it never got too far where there was a fight.

Dante downed another a beer as he watched the flames dance. Vergil had gone off somewhere to call Sparda and tell him about the fiend problem, so Dante sat by himself.

He stood, and walked to a rocky outcropping by the temple. He sat down facing in the direction in which the sea breeze blew. Dante was highly inebriated, so the breeze gently rocked him back and forth. It ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, and almost gagged. He could scent the acrid smell of sulfur.

His eyes snapped open, knowing that smell could only mean one thing.

_Demon_, thought Dante.

He rose to his feet now fully alert and sober. His head swiveled around looking for the source of that smell. He smelled it on a breeze, so whatever it was it wasn't at the island, yet. Dante made a move to look for Vergil when he heard a shrill scream. He ran to the entrance as more screams erupted. Lupines and Malboro's attacked in masse.

"Get everyone inside the temple!" Dante screamed to one of the Aurochs.

Even though he was supposed to be on vacation, he was still prepared. He took out Ebony and Ivory, and proceeded to plant slugs into the fiends that got to close. Wakka and Vergil joined him moments later.

"Is everyone inside?" Dante asked, shooting a Lupine that lunged at him.

"Yeah, everyone is safe for the moment." Wakka replied.

"Dante…" Vergil said, noting the smell of sulfur earlier.

"Yeah, I know." Dante replied.

All three of them ran through the fiends like water through a broken glass. Dante got nicked by a lupines claws and he shot it in the face. Vergil focused more on the Malboro's, while Dante and Wakka finished off the rest of the lupines.

When every fiend was dead, Dante turned to Wakka, "When does the next boat leave?

* * *

Author's Note:

Here it is, folks! Chapter 5 of Out of Control!

This chapter is kind of mellow on the fighting, but i finally wanted to put some final fantasy in it, so i picked now to be the best time.

The next chapter will be delayed a bit because when i wrote it i hated how it came out. So, please be paitent and stay with me. I plan to come out with a lot more chapters before the summer's out because when school starts up again I'm not going to have as much time to focus on my stories as much as i would like. So, without further ado before i turn this chapter into a jorunal or something I'm going to end this.

R&R PLZ!


	7. Time Is Running Out

**Out of Control**

**Ch.6 Time Is Running Out**

The sea breeze was gentle. Dante swayed back and forth letting the breeze push him around. He breathed in deeply looking for that certain smell. The burning stench of sulfur. Dante nor Vergil had smelled it since they left Besaid. Dante didn't want to leave so quickly after only being there for a few hours, but he just couldn't get that sudden scent out of his mind. It was definitely demon, but…it was also human. Womanish. He knew he should remember who's scent it was he just couldn't place it. Dante started at Vergil's touch.

"We're coming up on Kilika, now. Go get ready." Vergil said. Dante nodded. They left Besaid in order to find out what was going on, and see if they could fill in the blanks. Dante went below deck, grabbed his stuff, then met Vergil as they came closer to the Kilika port.

If anything in this world was true, it was the fact that Kilika was way hotter than Besaid. The tropical weather wasn't very friendly considering the dense jungle a person had to trek through just to get to the other side, only to climb four long flights of stairs just to get to the temple. Dante knew it was going to be hot so he came prepared.

He wore a white tank top with beige shorts and low-top sneakers. Vergil on the other hand, had no warning and Dante forgot to mention it to him. He ended up taking off his shirt the minute they stepped foot in the jungle. All women, elderly and young began talking in loud whispers. Vergil groaned, while Dante snickered.

"Why didn't you tell me it was going to be this hot?" Vergil whined.

"I forgot. I only remembered when we got off the boat. I would've told you, but we were already here and I didn't think it really mattered now whether I told you or not." Dante said, leading the way to the temple. When he first came here with Eliza, he must've lost 10 pounds from just standing still. He then realized why she was dressed like she was going to the beach.

"Yeah, well, next time warn me, damn it." Vergil said as they began their ascent to the top.

"Huff huff. Oh, thank god! No more stairs!" Vergil shouted as he collapsed on the concrete.

"Come on," Dante said, trudging into the shade. Vergil followed on his hands and knees, too tired to try using his feet.

"Aren't we supposed to be half-demons?! That should've been easy! What the hell's up with that?!" Vergil complained, lying on his back.

"Because of the fiends they must have put up wards of some kind so they couldn't get in or out. That's probably it." Dante explained catching his breath.

"In that case, no one's here, right?" Vergil asked. Dante shrugged.

"Let's canvass the temple, first. See if we can find anyone." Dante said, as he stood up.

"Or anything, right?" Vergil asked, standing. Dante nodded. He took out Ebony and approached the double doors, pushing them open. The inside of the temple was a cool relief to the humid heat of the natural Kilika weather. Vergil sighed once inside the temple.

"Phew. This feels much better. Looks like no one's here." He said.

As they walked deeper in the temple they could hear a soft humming. It was soothing, and it calmed them down.

"What is that?" Vergil asked, stopping as Dante did. Dante's eyes grew wide. He could hear the singing loud and clear. He knew that tune anywhere.

"It's the Hymn of the Fayth…" Dante gasped.

He didn't understand. _How could they still be singing? They're supposed to finally be asleep. Aren't they?_ Dante thought, rapidly. The last time he visited a temple was with Eliza, and at that time there was no Hymn. Only a dead silence that hung in the air, mixed with the whispers of the people that were already in the temple praying out of habit. But this time, no one was here. Only Dante and Vergil. And the Fayth.

"Hymn of the Fayth? What are the Fayth?" Vergil asked, looking around at the various statues.

"The…Fayth are what used to give power and strength to the summoner's that went on pilgrimages to acquire the final aeon. With the final aeon they could defeat Sin, and bring about the calm. The Fayth were always dreaming. And because of that, Sin could never truly be defeated. It was only when the Fayth stopped dreaming, and were finally at rest, that Spira could be at peace. The hymn is their song." Dante explained.

He was sad, and fearful at the same time. He had no idea what this could mean. Would Sin come back? Did another danger come to threaten Spira, again? Was the eternal calm in danger? All these questions raced through Dante's mind. He didn't know what to do. It seemed that…his summer vacation was over.

"How do you know so much about the Fayth?" Vergil asked, a bit wary now. He didn't know where this came from. Dante wasn't exactly a student of history, so to speak.

"Eliza told me. When she bought me to Besaid, she, Lulu, and Wakka told me about this. Sorry, if I freaked you out." Dante said.

He didn't feel like being here anymore. All he wanted to do now was just go home. Vergil suddenly felt ashamed of suspecting Dante. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Hey, let's get going. It's kind of weird just standing here, anyways." Vergil said, walking to the entrance of the cloister of trials.

"Yeah," Dante replied, walking after him.

"So, tell me more about Spira's history." Vergil said, walking further down into the trials.

"Umm…1,000years ago there was a war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Zanarkand fought Bevelle with their summoner's, and Bevelle fought back with their machina. Eventually the war came to an end with Zanarkand decimated. That was when Sin was born," Dante said, pausing to jump down from a low ledge.

"They called it Sin's thousand year tyranny. The summoner's were able to call and control powerful manifestations of the Fayth, which were aeons, to fight for them in battle. The summoner's that completed their pilgrimage…would then sacrifice their life and that of a guardian to defeat Sin for a temporary period of time. That was called the Calm. But then Sin would be reborn and someone else would have to die, so everyone else could live in peace." Dante said, grudgingly. He knew the history very well, because he listened to Eliza. And he hated the very thought of it. Seeing her face as she told him the story made his heart wrench. Whenever she was sad, so was he. He did everything in his power that was allotted to make her happy.

"That's such a sad history. It's a never ending cycle." Vergil replied, shaking his head.

Dante shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. I heard from Eliza that a female summoner was the one that finally defeated Sin, once and for all. They called this period of the calm the Eternal Calm."

"Because it would last forever?" Vergil asked, looking back at Dante.

Dante nodded. _That was the idea._ Vergil shook his head.

"Such foolishness. Nothing lasts forever." Vergil said, frowning.

"The Fayth were supposed to fade. And so were their song." Dante said, absent mindedly now as the Hymn got louder.

"This is the Chamber of the Fayth. The room ahead is where the Fayth reside. We'll see what the problem is." Dante said, as he walked to the door.

He and Vergil braced themselves against the door as they attempted to force it open. Vergil grunted with effort as the door began to give way. The steel feathers that guarded the way within parted as the door opened. Once, the brother's finally got the door open, they proceeded inside. What they saw was to shocking for words.

"Is that supposed to _be_ like that?" Vergil said, staring at the floor. Dante shook his head.

The stone aeon in the floor seemed to glow with energy and power. It pulsed with forgotten life. Dante drew near it, and could feel it's strength coursing out. _No wonder the townspeople think this place is cursed, _Dante thought.

They were warned not to come here by an ex-summoner. Maybe, they should've listened. The foul acrid smell of sulfur again loomed about Dante and Vergil's nose. They turned as one. Dante heard as well as smelled her. She smelled of demons, and she sounded like claws scrapping together on the floor. Dante became apprehensive as she came closer. Those tiny yellow orbs for eyes fixed on him as her smiled widen. Dante lost all sense of himself. All he felt at that moment was fear. The undeniable look…the sound…the smell…Lady had come back for him. He wasn't sure why, and at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted to escape her.

"Vergil…" Dante said, his voice small. It wasn't like him, at all. But his basest instinct kicked in. Vergil growled low in his throat, ready to throw down if he needed to. Lady came closer fully into the little light that illuminated the room. And she looked more hellish than Dante remembered.

"It's been two months, right? Oh, how I've missed you, Dante." Lady said, her eyes softening.

Her hair looked more like steel wool than hair itself, and the armor around her body was beginning to whiten and crack. Her feet had turned completely into pawed claws, and so had her hands. Lady was beginning to look less human. The foul stench of sulfur fermented her body, and Dante gagged. It smelled like she had been to hell herself.

"I've longed for your touch ever since that day. She has, too. She's threatened to rend me limb from limb if I so much as think of you. Oh, she's very protective. She's watching us, now." Lady said, her voice dipping.

Dante hadn't noticed until, his back hit the wall that he backed himself into a corner. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him. He was acting so pathetically weak. Lady only stared after him with a predator's look in her eyes. She ran her tongue over her lips.

"You look so yummy, Dante. I could just gobble you up." Lady said, a laugh escaping her throat.

"Who are you talking about? Who is She?" Vergil demanded, anger rising. His eyes began to glow red as he drew Yamoto from its sheath. Lady let her laugh die. There was not a trace of humor in her face. Only regret, and longing. Sadness among them. And there was also anger.

"Who do you think? Who do you think I'm talking about, Dante?" Lady said, softly. It came out so soft it was almost a whisper. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and seemed to look up at the ceiling. Dante became aware of Vergil standing in front of him. He became aware of the aeon pulsing with a heartbeat on the floor. He became aware that he was in the Chamber of Fayth. But he focused in on Lady.

"But you killed her…" Dante whispered back. Lady smiled and stood straight.

"Yes, I did. Ding-dong! The bitch is dead. I killed her with my own hands. Right in front you." Lady said, laughter bubbling to the surface. "I killed her! But just because she's dead in this world, doesn't mean anything. You…you are so stupid. And your father…he's told you nothing! He knows what's going on. He knows what I'm planning. Ask him Dante. Press him for details and He will tell you. Make him tell you." Lady said, walking backward.

She disappeared into the darkness, seeming to meld with it. Dante let out a sigh as he felt her leave. Vergil let his muscles relax turning to Dante.

"She wasn't talking about--''

"She was. I need to talk to Dad." Dante replied, leaning against the wall.

"Now, hold on a minute Dante! How do we know she's not just trying to trick us? For all we know she just wants us against each other!" Vergil said, sheathing his sword.

"Vergil, don't you think that Dad has kept things from us? A lot of things." Dante asked, lifting his face. Their eyes met for one instant, and Vergil looked away.

"I know--I know he's kept things from us. He's even lied to us. But when he does it, he's only doing it to protect us. You know this Dante." Vergil said, pleading with Dante. He knew that if Dante brought this up that it would start a fight. He was trying to convince Dante to just drop it.

"And are you alright with him lying to your face?" Dante asked. Vergil didn't say anything for a long moment.

"I don't question it." Vergil replied. "And you shouldn't either."

Dante looked up at him wide eyed. That was Vergil. The good little subordinate that Daddy loved. Dante's jaw and hands hurt. He hadn't realized it, but he clenched his teeth in anger and his fingers turned into claws. He didn't know if that happened when Lady was here, or just now.

"Let's go." Vergil commanded.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, chapter Six of Out of Control! I thought i posted this chapter, but apparently not. Sorry, my reviewers but it looks like i've accidently held out on you guys!

Anywho, I'm going to post the next chapter right now, so don't be angry with me.

R&R, plz!


	8. It's Now or Never

**Disclaimer: I would like to say something about this chapter. If you don't like mad cusing in every sentence than i suggest that you don't read this chapter because their are a lot of 'F' Bombs. So, be warned. **

**Also, i don't own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy. Only my insane brain!**

* * *

**Out of Control**

**Ch.7 It's Now or Never**

Dante and Vergil flew back home, leaving Kilika on a bad note. The whole time Dante and Vergil didn't speak. It was only now that Dante realized he couldn't trust Vergil to have his back when it concerned their father. He was just too much of a follower. Once they were back home, Eva met them at the door.

"Are you alright?" She asked Dante, concern etched into her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dante replied, glaring at Vergil's back.

"Vergil called and told us what happened. Are you sure your alright?" Eva pressed.

Dante returned his attention back to his mother. "Mom, I'm fine. Where's Dad? I wanna ask him something." Dante said, reassuring his mother.

She smiled. "He's holed up in his study. He's been there for three days now." Eva said, frowning again.

"Doesn't look like you've had it easy, either." Dante said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, a lots been going on. What, with that psycho bitch going around stealing souls." Eva said, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Stealing souls? What does she need souls for?" Dante asked. Eva shook her head.

"You should ask your father. All I know is the shits she's been doing is creating an unbalance in the spiritual world." Eva replied, shaking her head. Dante's gut clenched. To steal souls you'd have to be a soul eater. Which would explain the heavy scent of sulfur on Lady.

Inside the manor, Sparda poured through his books. He knew this probably wouldn't do him any good, but there was a possibility that he missed something. It felt like he missed something.

Vergil came running into the room, looking about before laying eyes on Sparda. "Dante's coming." Vergil warned him. Sparda nodded.

Dante walked into the room with a look that could kill if he were superman. He glared at Sparda's back, clenching his fists.

"Are you going to fight me?" Sparda asked, his back still to Dante.

Dante was caught off guard. "What?"

"Are you going to fight me?"

"No, I have no intention of fighting."

"Then I suggest you calm down. What are you so angry about anyway?" Sparda asked, flipping pages.

Dante took a deep breath. "Is there--is there any chance that Eliza's…still alive?" Dante asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Dante!" Vergil warned.

Sparda stopped his page flipping. "Apparently, you still haven't gotten over her death." Sparda said, putting the book back in place on the shelf. He didn't turn around to face Dante.

"It's not that. It's just…Vergil told you, right? About the aeon? It was alive. The Hymn…Lady said--'' Dante said, but was cut short by Sparda's hand.

He finally did turn around, and when he did he glared at Dante. "Lady. What exactly is it that Lady told you? Did she say Eliza's alive? Did she fill your head with idea's, thinking that you can still see her?" Sparda demanded, arguing. Dante was more human, then he or his brother. And it was that little know fact that demons used against him. Maybe, if Sparda were in his shoes he could understand better. But he wasn't, and so there was no need for any of that kind of sympathizing. Eliza had been dead now, for over six months. It was time that Dante finally got on with his life.

"No! No, she didn't--''

"She's dead, Dante!" Sparda yelled.

He was becoming increasingly furious at the way Dante let himself get played. Dante only stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

"She's not coming back. You need to move on, and forget about her. Revenge isn't something that you can take lightly. It consumes you until all you have left is hatred." Sparda said.

Dante just stared at him. He didn't know what to do. He was right, yet at the same time so very wrong. He wanted to just tell him his and Vergil's secret. He wanted to see his face. Because then it would only make him understand, know the reason behind everything.

"I was actually going to say she didn't say any of that. She did mention Eliza, though. And it looks like Vergil left some thing's out." Dante said, looking at Vergil. Vergil glared at him. A small smile crossed Dante's face.

He walked over to his father's desk, and plopped down into one of the leather seats in front of it. "Looks like we'll be here for awhile." Dante said, grinning at Vergil.

Sparda looked at Vergil trying to discern what it was that he kept from him. "Why don't you both take a seat. I think there's more to this tale, right Vergil?" Dante said.

Sparda closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Dante, would you please leave your brother and I alone for--''

"No! Sit down and tell me what the fuck is going on! I'm tired of this bullshit! This has been happening since we were kids. You'd make me leave, then you'd scold Vergil for not keeping me in line! What the fuck do you take me for?! An idiot?! Just--Just talk to me! Tell me the truth!" Dante screamed, standing.

Sparda's eyes snapped open, shocked. Dante had never spoken out of line like that. At least, not to him. He could sense his anger, like a balloon at its bursting point about to pop.

"Dante!" Vergil hissed.

"Oh, fuck you, Mr. Subordinate! Admit it! You do and follow everything it is that he says! Why don't you think for yourself for once!" Dante said, rage taking control off his mouth.

"Why don't you think at all?! Look at yourself. Your letting Lady--''

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! I'm letting Lady do this, I'm letting Lady do that! It sounds like your using her as a fucking excuse to dodge my questions! It sounds like--''

"You need to calm down." Sparda said, his voice deep.

His voice had dropped in decibels, while a red tinged haze of smoke surrounded him. Vergil shut his mouth.

Dante gulped, and smirked. "Are you gonna fight me? 'Cause if not then I think you need to calm down." Dante said, mimicking Sparda's words.

Sparda's eyes narrowed. They were already red with anger, but Dante was starting to push his luck.

"Dante, don't." Vergil said, scared.

He saw his father when he was mad but Dante didn't, and now he was pushing his buttons. Dante ignored Vergil's warning. He was afraid, but he didn't care. He kept going, thinking he'd already gone too far.

"Well, what are you going to do? Your getting all angry. Red eyes and all. What? Is this it! You're just going to stand there and glare at me all day?! Am I supposed to be scared of you?!" Dante had finally pushed the last button.

Sparda had crossed the twenty feet distant between them in mere milliseconds, and now stood only inches from each other. Dante instinctively flinched, and try to move back but Sparda grabbed him before he could move.

"Don't push your luck, boy. Just because you're my son doesn't mean you can talk to me any way you like." Sparda warned.

This obviously wasn't the right move as Dante lashed out. He snatched his arm away, and pushed Sparda before he could do anything about it.

"Boy?! It's been, what? 2000 fucking years since you came here! You've built up an infinite amount of patience, and you show everyone the same kind of respect. You listen to what everyone has to say, but when it comes down to your own damn family, what do you do? You fucking ignore us! When I have something to say, what do you do? You get mad at me, and ignore me!" Dante screamed, pushing Sparda against his desk. He grabbed his shirt in an effort to calm down, but looking in Sparda's glaring eyes only made him even madder.

"Where was you INFINITE fucking patience then?!" Dante screamed. He waited five heartbeats for Sparda to reply, and when he finally did it was strained.

"Let go of me."

Dante lost it and drew his fist back. Before he could complete the motion, Sparda kneed Dante hard in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. Before he fell to his knees, Sparda grabbed Dante's shoulder's and banged his head against the corner of the desk. Dante immediately fell unconscious. Everything was black, and for a moment he was unable to breathe.

Dante wasn't sure, but he thought he heard someone scream.

**Flashback**

_A hot summer's night couldn't stop them. Eliza insisted and now Dante regretted it.__ Eliza wore the most skimpiest thing Dante had ever seen. And he was crouched down behind her, so he got a perfect view of her ass. _

_"You'd better not be staring at my ass." Eliza warned._

_Dante smirked. "Who, me? Of course not. Although it is hot out here, why'd you where that?" Dante said, shaking his head. _

_Eliza rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Where in a heat wave. I wouldn't be caught dead in jeans." Eliza replied. _

_She was wearing skin tight black shorts with a green tank top. "Yeah, but you're wearing boots with socks." Dante said, snidely. _

_"I always wear socks. And I thought the boots look good." Eliza said, looking down at her feet. Dante shook his head. _

_"You don't always wear socks. You wear sandals most of the time." Dante said. _

_"Uh, whatever. This is a pointless argument. Look, someone's here." Eliza whispered. _

_They'd gotten Intel that someone was leaking information. Hunter's were dying in groups, and no one knew why. Dante peered at the female figure walking into the strip club. He knew who it was by just one look. _

_"Lady?! What's she doing here?" Dante said, looking at the building she walked in. _

_"Lady? Friend of yours?" Eliza replied, staring at Dante's face._

_"Yeah, she's another hunter I used to work with. We sort of drifted since the incident at Fortuna." Dante said._

_Eliza crossed her arms. "Hmph. Looks like Lady needs a bit of extra cash if she's going in there. The Eager Beaver?" Eliza said, snickering. _

_Now, Dante was the one rolling his eyes. "How mature." Dante said, watching the door. _

_"Oh, you've got nerve. I think I can afford to be immature once in a while." Eliza said, leaning against the brick wall. _

_"Wait! That guy's got an aura around him." Dante said. Eliza and Dante shared a look. _

_"You don't think it's her?" Eliza said. Dante looked away. He hoped it wasn't her._

**End Flashback**

Dante woke up in his bed with the headache of the year. He brought a hand to his forehead, and knew it was tender.

_That's right. Motherfucker hit me_, Dante thought angrily.

He thought back to his angry words, and it only made him even madder. The way his father reacted, you'd think he was afraid of something.

"Dante…" Sparda said, his voice hoarse. Dante snapped his head up, and Sparda was there in a flash to hold him down. "Don't move so suddenly. You could have a concussion." Sparda said, sitting down only when Dante laid back down on the bed.

"Yeah. No thanks to you." Dante murmured.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't the way to handle it. I just wanted to protect you is all. Lady's…she's been gathering souls, and reactivating the aeons. She's essentially bringing them back to life." Sparda said, waiting to see Dante's reaction.

"What? Why?" Dante said, his eyes widening.

"I don't know why. But maybe if we knew a bit more about Spiran history than we could understand a bit better. The souls she been stealing…there the souls of the Fayth and the summoner's." Sparda said.

Dante opened his mouth, but Sparda stopped him. "Don't. You need more rest. For now, we'll just call it a night and talk more in the morning." Sparda said. Dante glared, and his mouth set in a fine line. Sparda sighed. He wanted to avoid another argument at all costs.

"Dante, please…let's not get into another fight."

"Then tell me one thing. Is there a possibility that Eliza could still be alive?" Dante asked. Sparda looked at him.

"Her body's decayed by now. But her conscious…her brain cells and soul could still be working. If she hasn't passed over, yet." Sparda said, rubbing his eyes. Dante nodded.

That was all he really wanted to hear. But now he had something else to worry about. He had to worry about stopping Lady. "Mom said--'' Dante began, but Sparda stopped him.

"In the morning Dante. Rest now." Sparda said, rising.

"Fine." Dante said, closing his eyes. All he saw was complete darkness, he didn't know it but he didn't dream that night.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yatta! This is chapter seven of Out of Control! I think i did a pretty good job on this one. While i was writing this, i was watching Dogma and that was where i got some of my inspiration and referrence. (That movie really gets you thinking.)

Well, at any rate i don't really have anything more to say, but tell me what you think.

R&R, plz!


	9. Enter Psycho

**Out of Control**

**Ch.8 Enter Psycho**

Darkness fell again on the Sparda household, claiming everything in the darkest blue as the sun went down. Dante had slept for an entire day. Sparda had no intention of waking him after the fight they had.

_Vergil stared at Dante's unmoving form shocked and fearful._

_ Eva screamed when Sparda hit Dante and ran to his side as soon as his motionless body hit the floor. She looked up at Sparda, a blazing anger sparking to life with in her._

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?! How could you do that?!" She screamed._

_ Sparda stalked away, wanting to get away from everything for a moment. Vergil flinched as Sparda walked by, fearing that he might lash out. He was a coiled spring ready to jump at a moment's notice. Good thing he had better control than that._

_ Sparda walked away from the house, going into the forest in the back. He breathed in the fresh air, relaxing his muscles. It wasn't enough, however, he needed to unleash some anger._

_ But it wouldn't come._

_ He stood there in the forest surrounded by such fragile life that he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, all his anger left him as he realized what was happening. He needed time to think. Of something. Anything._

Sparda sat in his library, leaning into his leather sofa. Eva was still very angry at him, so there was no chance that he was going back to his own bed any time soon. The fireplace kept him warm and the sound of the wood crackling from the heat relaxed him. The door opened and a_ whoosh_ of cold air crept into the room.

"He's up and walking, now. Are you going to talk to him?" Eva said, from the her perch at the top of the stairs by the door.

Sparda stood, and turned to Eva. Her eyes were rimmed red as if she'd been up all night, or crying. Sparda looked away. "I'm sorry." He said, and he truly meant it. He didn't want to cause her to lose sleep, or cry over something that he did to make her miserable.

"Don't apologize to me. Go apologize to Dante." Eva said, turning to leave.

Sparda nodded, even though he heard her leave. He wanted to apologize to everyone. Because he caused his family pain.

Dante was in the living room, lying on the couch with the remote in his hand watching Ghost Rider. There wasn't anything to watch and Dante had already seen the movie dozens of times. His first time seeing it was with Eliza.

"Dante." Sparda said, walking into the room.

Dante looked up at his voice being called, and saw his father walking toward him. He sat up, turning the TV off. Sparda sat next to him on the sofa. "I…I really am sorry. I don't know where it came from. I was just really aggravated, I guess." Sparda said, folding his hands. He couldn't look Dante in the face. Not until he said something back.

"You apologized already." Dante said, leaning into the sofa not looking at Sparda.

"Well, I'm also sorry for ignoring you. Your right, and I should've been more attentive as a father. I should've considered your feelings toward Eliza." Sparda said, the last part barely a whisper. He felt like such an ass. Eliza was like a daughter to him, and when she was killed it was like one of his own children had died.

Dante finally looked at him. He shook his head, and cleared his voice. "About last night. Before--you know--mom told me that Lady had been stealing souls. You told me she's been resurrecting the aeons and bringing them back to life. It wouldn't have anything to do with bringing Sin back, would it?" Dante asked, staring at Sparda.

Sparda nodded, slowly. "I suppose that would be possible. But you don't think that's Lady's true motive, do you?" Sparda asked, looking up at Dante. That didn't make any sense. Why the hell would anyone want to resurrect Sin. Even if you were an evil bastard, what would you gain from bringing Sin back to life.

"Dad, tell me everything. You know how Lady became like that. You know how she gained that power." Dante said, staring at Sparda. He knew. He knew and he was holding back.

Sparda sighed. It was a sad story. Lady had become yet another statistic in the human bid to gain power. And so the tale began…

_Lady walked into the strip club, the bouncer missing. The place smelled like stale cigars, and booze. And it looked as cheap from the inside as it did from the outside. A woman in her mid thirties approached Lady with a blinding smile._

_ "Lady! What are you doing here, girl? This is no place for a woman like you." The woman said, hugging Lady._

_ "Niccole. Your bouncer's missing." Lady said, hugging the woman back.__ It was always good to have a female friend by your side. _

_"Ah, that jackass better not be inside!" Niccole said, moving over to the bar__. _

_"I actually came here to meet someone. You think you can hook me up with a slot here?" Lady said, leaning on the bar. _

_Niccole raised a brow at Lady. "You want to meet someone? Here?" Niccole said. __Lady rolled her eyes at Niccole's questioning look. "What happened to what's his face?" She said. _

_"It's not like that, and me and him were never together." Lady said, waving her hand in the air. _

_"I can hook you up, but are you sure? These men out here are beasts. They grab at my girls ankles, and it'd be possible as hell if one of them tripped and fell." Niccole said, glaring at the men hollering at her dancers. __Lady smirked. _

_"Puh-lease! There just men. There nothing I can't handle." Lady said, rolling her eyes again. Niccole sighed. _

_"Alright, fine. You know the drill. You better make those horny shmucks happy until your guy comes." Niccole said, waving Lady by the dressing room. "Ohh! And I know the perfect routine for you. Here, put this on." Niccole said, handing Lady an outfit._

_ Lady stared at it in horrendous disgust. "Oh. My. God. There isn't a god. Why would you want me to where that?" Lady said, her voice rising. Niccole scoffed. _

_"Are you kidding me? This is a strip club. If your stripping here, you were it tight, and then you were nothing!" Niccole said, laughing while she walked out of the dressing room. _

_Lady looked over the outfit. It was a Japanese school girl uniform. Except, it was six sizes too small. The skirt barely covered her ass, and her breast were bursting out of her shirt. __**I should kill myself before I even **__**start**__, Lady thought, examining herself in the mirror. Under the costume she had black panties with red lace, and a tight black push-up bra on. Lady groaned. _

_On the stage, the crowd was hollering for more as the dancer __there finished up. She scanned the crowd looking for her certain someone, and found him sitting back enjoying the show. He sat in the shadows watching. He was a powerful one. A haze of smoke seemed to surround him. She knew it was his aura though. The announcer started Lady's intro__. _

_"Alright! This one is the good girl gone bad! Let's give a warm welcome to Ms. Lady!" The music kicked in and Lady was surprised to hear which song it was. She almost laughed, if it weren't for the fact that she needed to go on stage. 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry played out loud over the speakers._

_ Lady sauntered out onto the stage with a smile. She ignored the other men and paid attention only to the one in the corner. She stared at him as he stared back. Lady's smile grew as she began to sway to the music, dancing in front of the pole. She began to strip first throwing off her skirt then her shirt. She twirled around the pole, giving the men a clear look of her ass. She kicked one man as he tried to grab her ankle, and the other's hollered in joy._

_ The lone man eye's narrowed. She was a feisty one. A smile spread across his face as he watched Lady intently. Her legs and shoulders seemed to even be a bit muscular. It showed years of activity and a woman worth being his conquest. Lady smiled as she caught him looking. The song was almost over, and so was her dance. Lady licked her lips, and hoped on the pole twirling on it until she reached the floor and the song finished. She grinned at the audience as she walked off stage. _

_Back in the dressing room, other girls cheered and congratulated her performance. "Very sexy Lady! You got them all riled up!" Niccole said, kissing Lady on the cheek. Lady smiled at her. _

_"Thanks, I think." Lady replied, hugging Niccole. "My guys here so I'm gonna jet, okay?" Lady said, changing her clothes._

_ "Ah, that sucks. I'm gonna let you get dressed, then. Come back soon." Niccole said, leaving the dressing room. _

_Lady laughed. "Yeah, right." She said, getting back into her clothes._

_ When she was through she waved to the other girls and left the club. Lady was confidante enough that she caught that demons attention, that she kept her back to the door as she walked away from the club. She walked to a bus stop instead of going back to her bike, and waited._

_ A few minutes later, a dark blue Jaguar pulled up to the curb in front of Lady. "Need a ride?" A deeply accented French voice said. The demon that Lady kept eyeing in the club was behind the wheel. She smiled and mustered up her most sugary voice. _

_"Hmm. Haven't I seen you before? Oh, that's right! You were in the club. Did you like what you saw?" Lady said, leaning over into the car. The demon smiled. _

_"Oh, yes. I like what I see." He said, his eyes roving over Lady's body. Lady smiled. _

_"Well, I would like a ride. I mean, it's better than riding the bus at this hour, anyway." Lady said, smiling. The demon chuckled. _

_"Hop in." He said, and Lady went around the car to get into the passenger seat. She smiled as she climbed in. He had a predators look in his eye as he took in Lady's bare legs. She had nice legs. __"We're are we headed?" The demon said. Lady smiled at him. _

_"Anywhere you like…" _

_"Fernando. You can call me Fernando." He said, kissing Lady's hand. _

_Lady giggled, like a school girl. "My name's Lady, Fernando." Lady said, making it a point to sound like a pubescent teenager. Fernando smiled, showing his teeth. _

_"In that case, I have a reservation at the grand hotel. You wouldn't mind…accompanying me there, would you?" Fernando asked, though he did not care what Lady said. Lady shrugged. "Sure, I've never been to the Grand Hotel, anyway." Lady said, an expression of pure innocence __on her face.__ She watched outside the window, mentally mapping the routes they were taking to get to the hotel. _

_Once they were there, Lady followed close behind Fernando while he led her to the top floor. The whole way they didn't speak to each other. Lady looked around at all the faces of the people she passed and stored the faces away in her memory for later. They could've probably been working for this demon or under his control. Being extra cautious for her, meant bordering on the paranoid._

_ Once inside the room, Lady took a look around. It was big for a hotel room. In fact, it was suite. There was a foray, and then a living space as well as the bedroom. __**I wonder how thick these walls are**__, Lady wondered._

_ She didn't have her trusty Kalina Anna with her, so she would have to make do with the little pee shooter's she had tucked away under shirt. Fernando took off his Jacket, and began to undo his tie. Lady walked over to him, and splayed her hands over his chest to grab his hands. She smiled sweetly at him as she pressed her body closer to him._

_ "Why don't you let me…do that?" Lady said, plastering a look of lust on her face. __Fernando's eyes narrowed. A slow smile, crept its way across his face as he placed his hands on Lady's waist. _

_"Fine by me, Lady." Fernando replied, pressing his body closer to hers as he licked her earlobe. _

_Lady had to fight not to cringe and not give her true intent away. Instead, she played the role of hooker and moaned as she raked her nails across Fernando's chest. Fernando hissed in reply. His hands wandered and he grabbed her ass. Lady gasped and put her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. Lady hooked her leg high on Fernando's waist, and Fernando moved his hand to her thigh._

_ He groaned, smashing his lips against Lady's. This was beginning to be too much for her. She thought using her womanly wiles on this demon would be a good idea, but now she seemed to regret it. Her stomach churned, and she tried with effort to keep the bile from rising. _

_Fernando returned his missing hand to Lady's bottom and lifted her, so now her entire weight was leaned on him. He carried her to the bedroom, setting her on the soft bed. Lady almost panicked. She hooked her left leg around Fernando's right and switched positions with him so now she was on top. Fernando's eyes narrowed. _

_"I would prefer to on top." He said, almost angrily. Lady smiled, rubbing against his crotch. _

_"Trust me. I'll take good care of you. It'll be the best you've ever had." Lady said, taking Fernando's tie off. _

_Fernando groaned. His eyes started to shift and shimmer, and he tried to hide it but there was no point. Lady had already seen them, although it only confirmed that he was in fact a demon. It didn't matter because she pretended not to see. She rode him a little, rubbing his cock. Fernando cried out, his hands going towards Lady's breast. She began to feel anxious as she started to put her plan into effect. _

_If it didn't work, she was one dead woman… _

_She took one of Fernando's hand's, and with the tie, tied his hand down to the head board. His eyes snapped open as he glared at Lady. _

_"What are you doing?" Fernando said, clearly showing his annoyance. Lady licked her lips. _

_"A little S&M, baby. You don't like bondage?" She said, giving him a questioning look. He wanted to glare at her, but she was so damned sexy. He sighed. _

_"I'll allow it. Only because this I haven't tried." Fernando said, rolling his hips to get back into the mood, again. Lady moaned in compliance. When she was finished tying his left arm down, Lady drew her gun. Without hesitation, she fired into his right arm. Fernando howled in pain and anger. _

_"You whore! I'll __kill you for this!" Fernando screeched, trying to get his left arm free. Lady shot him in the left arm and his stomach to make sure he wouldn't move around so quickly. _

_"Do you know what kind of bullets are these? These bullets stunt your healing process. So, that means you won't be going anywhere." Lady said, as sweetly as before. "Now, tell me who your contact is so I can kill him, too." Lady said, perching on top of Fernando. He glared daggers at Lady as if his gaze could harm her. _

_"Hunter…when I am free you'll wish you were never born." Lady rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before. I already wish I wasn't born. Having to seduce your dumbass was gut wrenching terror." Lady said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. _

_"Disgusting," She said, glaring back at him._

_ Lady put the gun to his temple and said, "Who's your hunter contact? We already know that one of our own has betrayed us, so save yourself the long monologue and tell me?" Lady said, knocking the hammer back. Fernando smiled at her, laughing. _

_"This won't kill you…but it'll hurt a helluva lot." Lady said._

_ Fernando stopped laughing, realizing she was serious. She must've been a veteran hunter because the look in her eyes was cold and humorless. He adopted her look, and replied, "I'll tell you. It doesn't matter, though. The damage has already been done. The only thing left to do is pluck the remaining strings out of place so the whole piece comes apart. Your false hunter is a man named Verona. He was quite easy to buy. You humans know no bounds for your treachery for one another." Lady glared at Fernando. ___

_**Verona. I suspected it was that sneaky bastard all along. When I get my chance, he's going to**__, Lady thought, but was interrupted by Fernando from her thoughts._

_ "Well, what shall you do now, hunter? Going to plug me full of holes as your kind would say?" Fernando replied, in mockery._

_ A dark little smile played across Lady's features. "Exactly, what I was going to do. Goodbye, demon." Lady said, as she raised her gun level with his head. Fernando's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected to her actually pull the trigger. Before she could though, the door burst open, and a high level demon walked into the room. He knocked Lady off of Fernando, and she went crashing to floor. Fernando was relieved until he saw who the demon was. _

_"My lord!" He said, staring up in fear. _

_The demon didn't acknowledge him, instead staring at Lady as she struggled to her feet. She glared at the demon, aiming her gun at it. Without thinking, she fired three shots into its chest. It glared at her, snarling. Lady fired her gun again, but was out of bullets. Her eyes went wide in panic, throwing her gun down and reaching for her other one. She pulled out her other hidden gun, but before she could aim it the demon had her in its grip. Lady yelped in surprise and tried to pull away. The demon chuckled, a throaty hoarse sound coming from low in its throat. _

_"What is it that you fear, human? It's not death. I can tell that much." The demon said, holding Lady's arms behind her back._

_ Lady cringed away from the demon as it breathed down her neck with its foul breath. "Like I would tell you a damn thing. Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling. _

_Surprisingly, he did let her go. He pushed her away, and watched her as she stood. Lady looked up at the demon. It had scales and big black wings. It's horns went straight up showing its dominance, and its tail waved back and forth as its yellow eyes stared at Lady. She glared at it slowly backing away, inching toward the door. The demon flicked it's wrist, and a red seal appeared on the door. Lady cursed. She was trapped in a hotel suite with two demons. She __didn't think she was getting out any time soon. _

_The demon grinned at her. "I like you. I want to spare your life, human. I'll even give you a gift. A present of sorts." He said, walking closer to Lady. _

_She back pedaled, eyes going wide, knowing whatever it was that he was going to give her wasn't something she wanted. She backed herself into a wall, and stared at the approaching demon in panic. _

_"Do not worry. It is a gift of great power. A gift in which no human will be able to challenge you. You are compatible with this. You have nothing to fear." Demon said, now only centimeters away from Lady. _

_Lady moved her head from side to side as the demon tried to kiss her. He eventually grabbed Lady's face between his clawed hands, and kissed her. Lady tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go to. Her struggles ceased as she began to the feel the effects the demon intended._

_ Pleasure._

_ Pure pleasure._

_ It was like a warm breeze had swept through her body, enveloping her in silk sheets. And then it was over._

_ Lady woke up hours later in a alley next to her bike. She had no memory of how she got there or of her previous activities._

_--_

"I didn't know about it until I got a call after you and Eliza left. By then it was already too late." Sparda said, his hands clasped.

Without thinking Dante stood. He walked over to the French double doors, staring out the glass plates. He felt anger simmering to the surface of his body. He didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for Lady. He told her many times not to go out on a hunt by herself! He told her to watch her back, he told her to be careful!

"Stupid bitch." Dante mumbled, shaking his head.

Sparda looked up at Dante. He could see his reflection through the mirror, and saw his eyes were a bright crimson red. His jaw was clenched and he fisted his hands. "If we find this demon, than what?" Dante asked.

Sparda considered that for a moment. " I don't think he would talk willingly. He could go through a long time of torture and he still probably wouldn't talk." Sparda said.

Dante had never been one for torture, but he was ready and willing to hurt someone to get answers. Why did Eliza have to die? It sounded more and more like a conspiracy every time he rolled it around his brain with new information. Before this was done with someone was going to die in a severely painful way.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have to say that this chapter was a bit harder to write, than the ones previous. It was especially hard becasue i so many other idea's. Not to mention problems of my own at home.

I, also, was slacking off a bit to read other fan fiction. Maybe, I'd get inspired if i read someone else's fanfic.

Oh, yeah! You can also, blame my lack of writing for the lack of music! My muses got messed up when i didn't have any good music to listen to. And now that i've downloaded some songs i have another story that i want to type.

What do you guys think of a Devil May Cry fan fiction, with Dante and Vergil when they were kids? Or more likely teenagers?

Read and Reivew, and give me your answer on this question. I won't start it until someone says it's a good idea.


	10. Mass Murder Suicide

**Out of Control**

**Ch.9 Mass Murder Suicide**

Dante awoke in a cold sweat. It had been a week now, and all he kept hearing from everybody was to get rest. So, he slept for most of the day and did research the rest of night. He couldn't quite remember the last time he felt this much unrest within himself. His inner demon growing restless. He wanted to release, but knew that now wasn't the time. It didn't matter because he would get his chance to unleash some havoc soon enough.

"Dante, we've got some pizza. Do you want any?" Eva asked, smiling at him. Dante looked up from the books he was currently staring at to stare at Eva.

"No, thanks mom. I'm not really hungry right now. Thanks though." Dante said.

Eva opened her mouth to say something, but just shut it and walked away. Dante wasn't in the mood for food, or talk, or anything. He just wanted to find Lady and kill her. That bitch was gonna get what was coming to her. It was all just a matter of time, now.

Vergil paced back and forth outside the study that Dante was currently occupying. He wanted to bring Dante out of his vengeful state. All he could think about was revenge. He wasn't eating properly, he wasn't resting properly(sleeping 'til twelve ain't right), and he wasn't even socializing right. He barely talked to their mother, and he never spoke a word to their father unless it was information on how they could stop Lady.

Oh, and forget about talking to him. Dante didn't even look at Vergil unless it was a glare to his back or face. Vergil felt that it was happening all over again. That they would fight, and that this time one of them would end up dead. He didn't want that to happen. No matter how Dante acted toward him it would never change the fact that he was his little brother.

**Flashback**

_Dante stared up at the sky as fireworks exploded in a shower of light. Gun powered tickled his nose as he breathed in each scent. They were at Besaid setting off fire crackers and the like with the children begging to play with them._

_ Dante sat at an outcropping watching over everyone. With a bud light in his hand, and a great view of the sky and ocean, Dante was pretty relaxed. He hadn't been this relaxed since he was a kid. _

_"There you are. I'm glad you stayed." Eliza said, sitting next to Dante._

_ Dante shrugged. "I didn't want to be around those annoying kids. One of them even asked if they could hold my gun!" Dante said, shaking his head._

_ Eliza laughed. "Gee, guess your popular. And here I was thinking you were just anti-social." _

_Dante snorted. "I'm not anti-social. Wary maybe, but not anti-social." Dante said, downing the rest of his drink. He wondered if it was him getting drunk or the moonlight, but Eliza looked like she was glowing. Her ebony skin looked liked it had a golden tint to it. _

_"Are you glowing?" Dante asked, staring at her. _

_Eliza smiled at him. "Are you drunk?" She replied, sarcastically. _

_Dante smirked. He wasn't drunk, but he didn't trust himself to get up and walk in a straight line just to prove he wasn't. Eliza laughed again. She crawled over to him to rest against his shoulder. "This is nice. Just being here." Eliza said, closing her eyes. _

_"With you." Dante said, smiling._

_ Eliza looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Kiss me," she said. Dante leaned down until their lips met in a brief kiss. _

_Then he woke up._

**End Flashback**

Dante woke up at his desk in his Devil May Cry shop. He didn't remember falling asleep. He yawned, stretching out all his unused muscles. It was already twilight, the time before it was complete darkness. When the sun and earth met as one. Dante watched the sunset, waiting and biding his time.

_Soon_, he thought.

The sun disappeared behind building's and soon the orange glow left the sky as it was buried in complete darkness. And then the fake sun that was the neon artificial glow took hold of the city, making everything look like a Christmas tree.

Dante stood as he reasoned that he waited long enough. It was time he took action. _Sorry guys, but I think it's time already,_ Dante thought. He slid on his crimson overcoat and holstered Ebony and Ivory. Grabbing rebellion, he left the shop knowing that he was probably going to get locked up on his father's word. Not caring, he triggered into his devil form and took to the air.

Zanarkand was called the city of the dead for a reason. Pyreflies floated about Dante as he landed in front of the temple. The only thing he had to worry about here were fiends, but even they were nowhere to be found. Walking through the destroyed temple, which was now home to the Squatter Monkeys, the pyreflies began reacting to Dante's memory's.

Images of Eliza began forming right in front of him. She was laughing…talking…getting angry…smiling. All the things she used to do when she was alive. Dante did his best to ignore the images, and walked past them into the cloister of trials. Activating the mechanism to move the lift, it took him deeper into the temple until he was in the chamber of fayth. Like he expected, the stone statue in this room was glowing. Walking to the other side where a door lay, Dante walked through it. He climbed the few steps to the landing, stopping as he reached the top.

Lady stood there on the other side of the room in her human form. She still reeked of sulfur, but this time she looked more human. Dante glared at her turned back. He should've known it was her that was drawing him out.

"Dante…can you hear it? There cries for help? In pain. Their all in pain." Lady said, putting her hands to her head. She turned to Dante as if looking to confide in him. Her eyes were teary as she stared off into nothing.

"What do you expect me to do?" Dante asked, glaring at her. It was more of a demand from the way he said it. He would like to know, though. It was that answer to his question that would determine everything. He was still going to kill her, though. Nothing could deter him from that task.

"I…I don't know." Lady replied, softly. Dante growled low in his throat, and retrieved Ebony from inside his coat.

"Than your death will come much quicker." Dante replied aiming his gun at her. "Before I kill you though, tell me. Why did you kill her?" Lady stared at Dante for a minute.

"Isn't it obvious to you already? I needed her. Her energy. She had so much of it. It surprisingly matched even Sparda's. She was after all, destroyer of Sin." Lady said, hugging herself. Dante's eyes went wide with shock.

"W-what?" Was all Dante could manage in the shocked state he was in. Lady chuckled.

"I guess, I have time to tell you a story don't I? I'm surprised, though. She never mentioned to you that she was a High Summoner?" Lady asked, cocking her head to the side. Dante said nothing. His gun seemed to heavy and it lowered of its own accord. Lady smirked.

"Poor baby. Never knew a thing. Yes, she was a High Summoner. The female that banished Sin forever. Because of her ability to call the aeons to her side in battle, and the fact that she trained herself non-stop to become an accomplished fighter, I had use for her. After Sin was defeated, she went on to train some more. She learned martial arts, how to handle a gun, and was even able to take her white magic to new levels. She…she was perfect." Lady said, smirking.

Dante shook his head. "Why do you need souls?" Dante demanded, raising his gun again.

"Would you like to see her?" Lady asked, ignoring his question. Dante glared at her. He was about to say something, when the ground shook. The large hole in the middle of the room began to fill up with some kind of liquid. It looked like water, but Dante knew that it had to be something else. It smelled like salt and something else he couldn't describe. A sickly sweet scent, maybe.

Out of the hole came the tip of what looked like a crystal. As more of it came out, Dante gasped. It was Eliza. She was encased in the crystal. She looked like sleeping beauty, floating there. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face in a tight bun leaving a handful of tendrils falling around her like a halo. Her hands crossed over her chest. She was wearing a white gown, unlike what she was wearing when she was buried. Her eyes were closed, and she showed no sign of movement.

Dante stared, unable to say anything. There was nothing that he could say. "For some insane unknown reason, her body hasn't decayed at all. Do you know why, Dante?" Lady said, unperturbed rage building inside her.

Dante shook his head. Lady tilted her head back, a laugh that turned into a howl escaping her throat. "I don't, either! But why should she have it all?! Even beyond death! Look at her! How is that possible?!" Lady screamed, in rage. Slowly she began to turn. Her hair grew longer and lost it's dark tint. Her hands and feet grew too large for her boots and gloves. Her armor which was once a dark green color was now whitened and cracked. Everything about her changed expect her eyes. They were the same yellow pinpoint's that Dante remembered when he first saw her like that.

Before either of them could breathe, Eliza's eyes snapped open. They weren't her usual golden amber color. Her eyes now resembled that of a swirling storm. They were a grayish white and seemed to swirl. Her hand struck out at the crystal that was holding her captive, and her palm was placed against it. Dante gasped, jumping in shock. He took a step forward when a torrent of wind sent him flying out the door, all the way back towards the lift. The look in her eyes never changed. He screamed but all his yelling was swallowed up by the howling of the wind. Realizing too late that he couldn't breathe, Dante gasped for breath reaching out for Eliza before he passed out from suffocation.

The next time Dante awoke, he was lying just inside the lift. He gasped for breath, snapping up as he felt his breathing return to normal. Then he remembered Eliza was encased in that crystal. He jumped up getting to his feet then running back to where he last saw her. The entrance was frosted over in ice, and Dante kicked it in to get inside. The inside of the giant room looked like a huge death trap.

Dante kicked his way through the ice, trying to get to the middle of the room. As he reached his destination, he found Eliza…and Lady. Lady was impaled through the chest on a giant ice pike. Her eyes were vacant and she didn't move. Eliza was in the middle of the entire mess. The crystal that held her seemed to slowly melt away. Dante walked closer to her, reaching out to touch the crystal. But as soon as he got close enough to touch, the crystal imploded. It gushed out the same liquid that came out of the ground the first time.

The liquid knocked Dante off his feet and sent Eliza his way. He grabbed onto her as she came on the torrent of the ice cold liquid. As the liquid passed, Dante turned Eliza around in his arms. She looked the same as the day they buried her. Her skin was cold, but she felt as if she was warming. Dante picked her up with the intention of taking her back home. He knew she was alive. And now, his father couldn't deny the fact that she was.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. It's been a looonnnggg time.

Sorry, for those of you who actually like this story. I sort of lost interest in this story, when I started doing Sympthay For The Devil. I'm not discontinuing it though, so theirs nothing to worry about.

The next chapter probably won't be up for a while, so don't hold your breath.

R&R if you want.


End file.
